Dilema
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Sakura dan Ino bersahabat sejak SMA. Namun, setelah kedatangan Sasuke, tanpa Ino sadari, persahabatan mereka telah goyah. Ino yang mencintai Sasuke mengharuskan Sakura backstreet dengan lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Bagaimana nasib persahabatan mereka? RnR?


**Dilema**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tikasomnia**

Awal Sekolah Menengah Atas tepatnya pada saat MOS, dua orang wanita yang tidak saling kenal dipertemukan. Berawal dari kejadian disuruh nembak Kakak OSIS bernama Shikamaru dan dihukum gara-gara berani ngelawan sang Ketua OSIS, mereka jadi terkenal seantero sekolah sampai-sampai senior dan teman se-angkatannya sewot dibuatnya. Siapa gerangan dua gadis ini? Yang pertama namanya Sakura. Cewek berambut gummy pendek dan mempunyai senyum bak malaikat. Orangnya baik hati, ceria, dan pintar, tapi kalau cewek satu ini marah, hadeeeh... ribetnya minta ampun! Cewek satunya bernama Ino. Cewek yang sederhana, pintar, baik, ramah, tinggi bak model dari hollywood. Ketika kedua insan ini bersahabat, jadilah cinta segitiga sejak kedatangan teman SMP Ino yang bernama Sasuke.

XxXxXxX

Sudah lama?" tanya Sakura sembari duduk di kursi Cafe Idaman

"Barusan," jawab Sasuke sedikit bete.

"Ih, jangan marah dong! Jalannya macet tau!" jelas Sakura sambil memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Langsung to the point aja gimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Emang kalau kita ngedate ada to the point segala, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan dengan wajah bete.

"Aku cuma mau ngomong sesuatu tentang Ino," kata Sasuke serius.

"Oh, si Ino?" tanya Sakura sewot dengan menekan kata 'Ino', "Pesen makan dulu aja ah! Laper nih!"

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biasa," jawab Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua piring sushi dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku.. Aku ingin jujur pada Ino kalau kita sebenarnya pacaran. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya lebih dari ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kamu tau kan kalau kita backstreet? Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan Ino," kata Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah, "Seandainya aku dan Ino tidak mencintai orang yang sama. Tetaplah di dekat Ino dan buat dia bahagia seolah kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Kenapa? Apa persahabatan busuk ini penting untukmu? Persahabatan yang berisi kebohongan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus jujur dan menyakiti hati Ino. Sasuke, janji ya jangan pernah berpaling dariku. Jangan pernah ceritakan semuanya pada Ino." pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk ragu. Dalam hatinya ia merasa mulai mencintai Ino. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Sementara, Sakura mulai merasa kalau Sasuke menjauh darinya. Dari sorot mata Sasuke, saat Sasuke mengucap kata Ino sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar sayang pada Ino, dan juga senyum yang biasa Sasuke berikan padanya seakan menjadi milik Ino. Date mereka tidak pernah ada canda tawa, yang mereka bicarakan selalu seputar Ino dan Sasuke seakan bukan Sasuke yang dulu mencintainya.

XxXxXxX

"Hahaha... Geli, Sasuke," kata Ino tertawa geli karena digelitiki oleh Sasuke.

"Makanya, jangan nakal" kata Sasuke datar.

"Yang nakal itu kamu, bukan aku!"

Sakura menatap kedua insan yang sedang bercanda tawa dari balik tembok. Api kecemburuan berkibar dari balik mata _emerald_nya. Sasuke berubah. Sorot matanya yang dulu dengan yang sekarang telah berubah. Apakah Sasuke akan meninggalkan Sakura? Sakit hati Sakura membayangkan hal tersebut.

Di kantin sekolah, kejadian yang sama juga terjadi. Sasuke dan Ino suap-suapan tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura, kenapa dari tadi kau diam? Dimakan dong!" kata Ino melihat mie ramen Sakura tak tersentuh sedikitpun.

Sakura menyumpit mie ramennya dan mendeath glare ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke itu apa nggak tau sih rasanya sakit hati, cemburu, benci?

"Kamu kenapa sih, Sakura? Mau kusuapin?" tawar Ino.

"Nggak perlu," tolak Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Ayo makan baksoku!" Sasuke menyodorkan bakso tepat di depan mulut Sakura.

Sakura menepis bakso tersebut.

"Lagi datang bulan, ya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng. Harusnya kamu tau dong! Aku cemburu! Kenapa kau menatap Ino dengan sorot mata seperti itu? Seolah aku tak ada. Seolah aku hanyalah bayang-bayang yang membayangi kalian.

"Mau lagi, Ino?" Sasuke menyuapkan bakso ke mulut Ino dengan wajah innocent.

Gubrak!

Sakura menggebrak meja. "Aku sudah kenyang. Aku balik ke kelas dulu."

"Sakura?" Ino mau mengejar Sakura tetapi dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Biarin aja," Sasuke menggeleng. Sorot mata Sasuke berubah seakan dia sangat bersalah.

Sakura menangis di kamar mandi. Tas sekolah tersampir di pundaknya. Tak pernah dibayangkan kalau Sasuke akan seperti itu di depannya. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika pacarmu melakukan semua ini depanmu? Sedih? Cemburu? Sakit? Seperti inilah yang dirasakan Sakura. Kenapa Ino harus jadi sahabat Sakura? Kenapa dunia begitu tidak adil?

Sakura akan segera pulang. Ia sudah ijin pada guru BK kalau dia sakit. Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura mengurung diri di kamar.

XxXxXxX

"Sakura? Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin jujur pada Ino," kata Sasuke.

"Jujur tentang apa? Kalau kamu suka sama dia?!" seru Sakura sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Ha? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku cuma mencintaimu," bohong Sasuke. Jujur, sekarang dia sedang dilanda dilema. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup menyakiti Sakura?

"Sorot matamu waktu menatap Ino membuatku cemburu!"

"Itu hanya akting. Jangan dianggap serius. Kau juga... tak mau menyakiti hati Ino, kan?"

"Aku memang tak ingin menyakiti hatinya. Tetapi malah aku yang tersakiti. Apa-apaan ini?" Sakura menangis lagi. Sudah berapa ember air mata yang ia tumpahkan.

"Sakura," Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura, "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menduakanmu. Percayalah."

Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Ada keseriusan di sorot mata tersebut. Sakura tersenyum.

"Besok dinner yuk! Aku udah nyiapin restoran istimewa untuk kita," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Jemput jam 7 ya!"

Tak disangka, firasat buruk tentang Sasuke menghilang begitu saja. Sakura telah kembali menjadi gadis ceria.

XxXxXxX

"Ehm.. Kita mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Spesial," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang di restoran seafood. Suasananya sungguh romantis dan juga Sasuke memesan makanan rahasia lagi! Duh.. Sakura penasaran banget.

Pelayan meletakkan piring di atas meja dan berlalu pergi. Sakura yang sudah hampir mati penasaran, langsung membuka tutup piring tersebut. Mata Sakura melotot melihat makanan yang tertata rapi di piring.

"Sasuke, kamu tahu, kan aku tidak bisa makan pakai garpu dan pisau? Ah!" Sakura gelagapan. Berharap Sasuke akan mengajarinya cara makan, eh malah...

Gubrak!

Sasuke menggebrak meja sampai jantung Sakura mau copot.

"Katrok banget sih, loe! Udah bagus kita dinner di restoran mahal! Nggak bisa table manner! Mending gue ngajak loe ke warung nasi kucing!" setelah menyerukan kalimat tersebut dengan menggebu-gebu, Sasuke pergi keluar restoran.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Seluruh tamu restoran memerhatikannya. Kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti ini? Buru-buru ia menyusul Sasuke tapi sayang, mobil Sasuke sudah tidak ada. _Sasuke, kamu jahat. Kamu ninggalin aku. Aku memang katrok nggak bisa table manner. Aku harap kau bisa mengajariku, bukan mencaciku seperti tadi._ Sakura pulang naik taxi. Bayangan Sasuke saat marah tadi, masih terngiang-ngiang di memori otaknya. Apa dia salah? Apa Sasuke yang salah? Sakura terus mencari jawabannya.

Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke setelah meninggalkan Sakura? Ia malah ngedate bareng Ino. Sungguh tak punya perasaan.

XxXxXxX

"Sakura! Mm.. Pasangan gameku Sasuke. Jadi, kamu nyari orang lain aja gimana? Maaf, lho.. Aku lagi PDKT sama Sasuke," kata Ino merasa tidak enak pada Sakura.

"_No problem. I can find someone who better from you_," kata Sakura cuek.

"Kamu kok akhir-akhir ini berubah sih, Sakura? Seolah kehilangan cahaya hidup," Ino duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura.

"Aku lagi ada masalah sama seseorang."

"Cowok?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Nggak mau cerita sama aku?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Jika masalahnya udah selesai mau aku ceritain."

"Hei! Gunanya sahabat itu mendengarkan curhatanmu dan memberi solusi. Kalau masalahnya udah selesai kan aku nggak bisa ngasih solusi."

Sakura menatap buku di depannya.

"Masalahku tidak mempunyai solusi."

"Emang apa masalahmu? Global warming?"

"Lebih parah!" kata Sakura sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hahay!" Ino malah senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

XxXxXxX

Game yang diadakan SMA Konoha telah berlangsung satu jam yang lalu. Game adalah acara tahunan untuk memeringati hari ulang tahun sekolah. Setiap peserta wajib mempunyai pasangan. Game dimulai dari pukul 09.00 sampai 23.00.

Wajah Sakura kusut kayak gak pernah disetrika. Matanya menatap kesal pada pasangan Sasuke dan Ino. Pasangan itu begitu cocok, serasi, ceria, kompak, bahkan mesra banget. Lihat aja, di mana-mana mereka gandengan tangan... mulu.

"Lagi cemburu, ya?" tanya pasangan Sakura-Naruto.

"Nggak. Sebel aja," jawab Sakura.

"Kamu juga suka sama si Sasuke?"

Sakura menatap Naruto lalu menatap tanah tempat ia berpijak, "Tau deh!"

"Kalau kamu butuh tempat pelarian, kamu bisa ke aku," kata Naruto membuat Sakura heran.

"Aku bukan teroris. Jadi aku nggak butuh tempat pelarian," kata Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku mau tanya soal hubunganmu dengan Sakura," kata Ino.

Sakura yang mendengar suara Ino langsung menguping pembicaraan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, Sakura menyukaimu. Apa kau juga menyukainya? Aku tidak enak jika menyakiti hati sahabatku," kata Ino dengan tampang bersalah.

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya, aku pacaran dengan Sakura," ujar Sasuke enteng.

Mata Ino terbelalak. Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya Sasuke jujur dengan hubungan mereka.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Sakura di belakangmu," aku Sasuke, "Sakura tidak mau menyakiti hatimu jadi ia ingin kita backstreet. Tetapi...," Sasuke spontan mengecup bibir Ino. Sakura membelalak tak percaya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya, "Perasaan hangat ini, sama seperti yang aku rasakan saat bersama Sakura. Tetapi itu dulu, sepertinya sekarang aku mulai mencintaimu," jelas Sasuke.

Gledek! Ctar!

Hujan turun membasahi SMA Konoha diiringi tangis sendu Sakura.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura, "Jadi selama ini benar dugaanku? Kau..," air mata Sakura pecah. Alunan petir menjadi backsound kisah ini.

"Sakura? Maaf-"

"MULAI SEKARANG KITA PUTUS!" Sakura berlari diantara rinai hujan. Sakit hatinya tak tertahankan. Bayangan tentang pengakuan Sasuke masih berkelebat di pundaknya. Sakura terus berlari tanpa tahu arah. Yang penting lari.

Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan pahit ini. Lari sampai kakinya tak mau diajak lagi. Ya, berlari.

XxXxXxX

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Tetapi duka yang dirasakan Sakura masih terasa. Seperti sekarang, Sakura menangis di kamarnya.

"Sasuke.. Aku benci kamu.. Sakit tau hati ini selalu kau lukai. Aku nggak ingin lihat wajah kamu lagi! Pergi sana! Kalau kamu nggak mau pergi, biar aku yang pergi," Sakura merobek-robek fotonya dengan Sasuke.

"Katanya sakit, kok malah ngerobek-robek foto sih?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk di kamarnya, "Sorry gak sopan. Mamamu tadi nyuruh aku langsung masuk."

Sakura duduk di kasurnya. Emosinya mereda seketika.

"Hm... Kamu beneran mau pindah ke Suna?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Jika Sasuke nggak mau pergi, biar aku aja yang pergi," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi nggak harus pindah sekolah, kan? Ke Suna lagi!"

"Ini udah jadi keputusanku. Aku nggak mau kalau setiap hari harus ketemu dia."

"Aku nggak bakalan maksa kamu tetap tinggal di sini tetapi.. hati-hati, ya..," Ino memasang wajah khawatir dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Ye.. Nggak perlu sedih gitu kale..," goda Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Sedih? Aku senang kale.. Sahabatku jadi tambah dewasa," sahut Ino.

"Cie.. Yang baru jadian.. Udah tambah dewasa nih!" goda Sakura.

"Apaan sih, sahabat? Jadian dengan Sasuke?" Ino merangkul Sakura, "Hehe.. Nggak mungkinglah aku pacaran sama orang yang udah nyakitin hati sahabatku."

"Jadi?" Sakura terheran-heran.

"Ya aku temenan aja sama Sasuke," kata Ino.

"Ino...!" spontan Sakura memeluk Ino. "Makasih ya...," Sakura girang bukan kepalang.

"Yo'i!"

"Bantuin aku packing yuk!"

"Oke! Mulai dari mana dulu nih?"

Mereka berdua berpacking dengan canda ria tawa. Akhirnya kisah cinta yang mengandung dilema berakhir sudah. Luka yang digoreskan Sasuke memang masih berbekas di hati mereka tetapi sahabat akan tetap menjadi sahabat. Kalau mantan pacar ada, mantan sahabat nggak akan pernah ada. Best friend forever. Itulah persahabatan Sakura dan Ino. Persahabatan yang tidak ingin saling menyakiti. Apakah persahabatanmu seperti itu?

"Eh, Sakura, dapat salam loh dari Naruto!"

The End

Review!


End file.
